


Mason loves jays singing

by OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes



Category: Misfits, gaybabygang - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom, Gay, Jay - Freeform, M/M, Mason - Freeform, Riding, Zuckles - Freeform, gaybabygang, mccreamy - Freeform, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes/pseuds/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes
Summary: I was just bored and this is one of my favorite ships. No graphic description of sex but there is sex





	Mason loves jays singing

Mason loves when jay sings 

Mason loves when jay sings. He watched the twitter video instantly added to the list of things he loved about jay. 

He would listen to them over and over again falling in love with him more and more.

When him and jay finally got together after months of hiding feelings and crying to the boys separately and doubting how the other feels. Mason asked jay out in a recording session it was then cut out.

Mason likes to sit in his room with jay sitting close to him guitar in hand and  singing sweet love songs and sharing kisses from time to time.

Mason loves when jay sings

Even though he enjoys jay sitting next to each other. He loves when jay his singing his name in the mornings.

He loves when jays back arches and his hand get caught on masons shoulder singing "please go faster mason"'.Then a sweet chant of his name when he applies.

Mason loves the late night singing 

When jay is yelling at the top of his lungs ,masons name sounding beautiful as they move against each other and the moonlight hits jays body just right and mason swear at that moment he must be a goddess.

Or when jays riding him a making soft little ah ah noises in his hear. And when mason whispers dirty things at jay telling him how fucked this is and how he's such a loud whore.

Which only makes jay moan louder eyes rolling back whinnying and singing a beautiful song that no one else can hear but mason.

And when everything's over jay holds mason and sings the prettiest song of all about how much he loves him.


End file.
